Betrayed?
by Tezza-Chan
Summary: Oneshot: Tala hears Kai and Bryan in Tala and Kais bedroom, and he get really upset, and run away, what will Kai do? Read and find out. Warning Yaoi BoyxBoy .


**WARNING!!!: **There are some Yaoi in this, so if you don't like, then don't read. The rest please enjoy n_n

****

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Bestray****ed?**

It was a sunny and beautiful summer day in Russia, and still Kai were indoor. Tala couldn't understand that Kai wanted to spent his day in his workroom, when it was such a lovely day. It was like Kai was avoiding him or something. Tala felt so alone in the garden, there was no smiling Kai splashing water at him, while giving the plants water. There were no Kai to say how sexy he looked, all covered in dust and mud. No Kai teasing him, so he couldn't do the things he was trying to, because he got to distracted. No Kai to yell at if he did something wrong, there simply weren't any Kai at all. Tala felt so lonely and sad, sitting there in the garden looking at the house.

"Kai, Honey, why don't you join me as you use to, is there something wrong?, are you felling sick?" Tala knocked on the door to Kais workroom, and slowly opened the door, just to see there were no Kai.

Some noise came from Tala and Kais bedroom, and Tala heard Kai talking to some one, and then he heard Bryans voice, "Will this be okay, what if Tala comes, then we're busted, and what will happen then?" Tala heard Bryan say.

"It will be okay, Tal is in the garden like he always is, he won't come, so just get that shirt off" Kai replied, sounding really relaxed, and then there were some complaining from Bryan.

Tala stood there just a few seconds before he realist that he was crying, the tears just fell down his cheeks and he ran, he ran. "Stupid! Stupid Kai!" he cried while running out of the house.

Kai heard the front door getting closed with a bang, and he got up as fast as he could and open the door and ran to the front door. But by the time he got there, Tala was already gone. He ran to the garden and he knew the second he saw that his boyfriend wasn't there, that he had heard everything and surely had misunderstood it. Kai fell on his knees and Bryan came out of the door and over to him, and putted his hand on Kais shoulder.

Bryan looked at him with apologizing eyes. "I'm really sorry Kai, but you knew that this could happen, you just need to tell him the truth, we were just trying to make a surprise for him, so he will understand, I'm sure of it." Bryan said, trying to cheer Kai up just a bit.

"Bryan could you just leave me alone, I really need some time by my self, I'll make the present finish later" Kai said, trying to come himself down. He was so angry at himself, and so sad at the same time, he was afraid that he had lost his Tal forever.

Mean while Tala had run to Spencer, and was now sitting in his couch crying, and shaking from fear of losing Kai. "Stupid, idiotic, ungrateful Kai!" he cried laying with his head in Spencers lap.

"Come on Tala tell me what happen" Spencer said a bit confused over having a crying Tala in his house, with his head in his lap. Spencer felt sorry for Tala but he didn't knew what there had happen, so he couldn't help Tala at all.

"KAI FREAKING BETRAYED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala yelled with tears running down his face, and totally red eyes. Tala loved Kai more then any thing and didn't want to lose him, and especially not to Bryan. Tala felt like his heart was breaking in two, by just thinking of what they maybe were doing right that second.

"Take it easy Tala, maybe there's just something you have misunderstood" Spencer tried. He didn't like to see Tala cry, he was a good friend of his, and it was hard to see him so upset. But still Spencer didn't understand what Kai could have done, since it freaked Tala so much out, it must have been really bad, or really serious.

"How could he do it, after all the things he said to me last night, I really thought he loved me" Tala cried and hugged a pillow and looked at the tear drops there was falling down on it. "He said so many kind and sweet things to me, and he kept replaying how much he loved me" Tala said, and wiped some tears of his face.

"Come on Tala, cheer up, his properly crying his heart out right now, because you're not there" Spencer said, looking at Tala and he was really starting to worry a lot more, of what there could have happen.

Back at Kai and Talas house. Bryan had left and Kai was sitting holding a picture of him and Tala in to him, and he were actually crying. "Tal where are you, please come back to me, I love you" Kai said wiping some tears away.

Kai went out in the garden and took some of Talas favorite flowers and he took the picture with him, he wanted to find Tala, and the first place he guessed was at Talas moms place, but when he arrived there, she hadn't seen Tala at all. Kai ran through most of Moscow crying, and looking for his beloved boyfriend. "Tal, Baby, where are you my love?" he said while running on a empty street.

When he finally came to look in Spencers house, he knocked on the door, totally out of breath and tears running down his face.

Spencer open and looked surprised to see Kai, "Hi Kai, are you okay?" He asked while letting Kai in. Spencer didn't expect Kai to show up, after all he had heard.

Kai came in looking at Spencer and tried to come himself down, so he could explain why he was there. "Spencer I really need your help, Tala is gone, and I really think his crying, or something, has he been here, or have you seen him at all today, it is really important, I need to tell him something" Kai said and couldn't stop crying.

Spencer looked at Kai and could see that he had been right Kai loved Tala, and everyone knew that, but the only one that couldn't see that right know was Tala. "He went back to your house, a little while ago" Spencer said smiling.

Kai looked at him "Thanks Spencer" he said, and ran fast out of the door. Kai wouldn't let the person he love the most just slip through his fingers. "Baby please be there, please wait for me" he whispered to himself while running to the house.

Mean while Tala had begun bagging his thing, but he was still crying, and whispering Kais name to himself. Tala had never in his whole life cried so much, and he was so sad, because he thought that his dear boyfriend Kai had betrayed him.

Kai open the door and yelled as loud as he could in to the house, "TALA IVANOV I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I WILL EVER LOVE!" Kai ran through the house to their room, tears dropped down his cheeks.

Tala was chocked when he heard Kais voice and the words he yelled, and he shaked all over when he turn and looked right at the crying Kai. "You came for me..." Tala got interrupted by Kai there kissed him and halt him tight.

Kai got a little away from Tala and looked at him, "Tal I love you, please don't go" he said with a begging voice. Kai couldn't stop crying, because he saw how much Tala had cried, and he felt so terrible inside, to have hurt his lovely boyfriend so much.

Tala looked at him and ran in his arm, and they fell on the floor, and Tala was on top of Kai. "I believe you Kai, and I love you too" he said kissing him. Tala was so happy he could tell from the look in Kais eyes that he meant it. "I don't want to go either." he said soft.

Kai returned the kiss and he started to fondle Talas chest. And Tala enjoyed it, and he closed the door. Tala got Kai up standing again, and got him over in the bed, but know it was Kai on top of Tala, and non of them got any sleep that night, but they didn't mind at all, because the loved each other more then any thing.

Next morning Kai explained everything to Tala and gave him his present, Tala apologized to Kai many times, and they went back to be like they always was.

**A few weeks after. **

"Kai stop it" Tala laughed trying to plant something in the garden but Kai was splashing water at him, so he couldn't concentrated at all.

Kai just laughed and stopped, "But you're my little wet pet" He teased.

"Oh stop it" Tala said and kissed Kai, there had gone over to him. Tala was so glad that everything was back to the way it should be, and always had been.

Kai and Tala promised each other that they would never make a mistake like that again, and that they would listen to each other before they judged any one at all. Kai and Tala was so happy together, and they hoped that their love to each other would last forever.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hope you liked it xD

I know it's not very good, but it is only my second, so I'm not that good yet.


End file.
